25 Words that DescrIbe Codette
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Just a collaboration of words that describe Bridgette and Cody in a relationship wise. 25 total. Happy Birthday Heroi Oscura.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything, it belongs to its rightful owners. No profit is being made from this fanfic. **

**Idea inspired by a creation called Lindsay and Harold in 45 Words or More by Winter Rae. She is amazing, read her stuff. I demand it.**

**I am dedicating this to Heroi Oscura because it was his birthday like four days ago and I should have had this up then. Happy late birthday dude, and rock on. Sorry for this being late.**

* * *

**25 Words that Describe Codette**

* * *

**1) Competition**

Bridgette looked at Cody

Cody looked at Bridgette

"You go first," he told her.

"No, you," she said back.

"Will one of you already?" Chris demanded, "This is boring and bad for ratings."

Cody and Bridgette ignored him as they both looked down at the blue ribbon in front of them. Knowing the first of them to cross would win a cool million.

They look at each other and nod, agreeing on the same thing, like they were psychopathically telling each other the same thing.

They cross the finish line together at the same time.

* * *

**2) Geoff**

Cody held Bridgette in his arms as tears fell down her cheeks. Hitting the pavement below.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"He...he..." Bridgette tried to say as she held a picture of Geoff with an eight digit number on a white licence plate in front of him, along with an orange jumpsuit.

"It's alright," Cody assured, "I'm here to comfort you."

* * *

**3) Sierra**

"No Sierra you can not see Cody, he's with me now," Bridgette told Sierra one day.

* * *

**4) Gold**

Cody looked into Bridgette's eyes and saw they were gold, rich and full of inner beauty

* * *

**5) ****Bridges **

**C**ody stared deeply into Bridgette's eyes and repeated the same line he said to her the day they met. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. No mountain I wouldn't climb, no Bridge I wouldn't cross, and no ocean I wouldn't dive. Because you mean the earth the me."

* * *

**6) Surprise**

Cody peeked through the curtains in his living room window.

"Everyone hide," he shrieking as he ran into the darkness, just to hide behind the entertainment center. "Shhhh." he demanded.

Just then the front door opened and Bridgette entered, "I remember paying the electric bill," she stated puzzled, "Why would the..."

"Surprise!" Cody and the rest of his and her friends and relatives yelled. "Happy Birthday."

Bridgette gasped, "A Surprise birthday party for me...wow."

"Just for you," Cody smirked at her.

* * *

**7) Kissing**

Cody and Bridgette were at the theatre watching a movie together.

Cody slowly inched his arm around the back of Bridgette's chair. She only pretends to not notice.

Eventually the two are resting their heads against each other waiting for the one the other to make the first move.

They actually did it at once and soon they forgot about the giant lizard smashing a city. And now the two were kissing like their was no tomorrow.

* * *

**8) Gwen**

"Don't worry Cody," Bridgette assured him, "Gwen may be with Duncan, but you have me now."

Cody smiled in agreement.

* * *

**9) Pizza**

Bridgette couldn't stand meat, so that's why she ordered one vegans style, while Cody ordered one with extra cheese with sausage and pineapple. Bridgette only giggled as he totally forgot she was watching and that she hated that stuff.

* * *

**10) Roleplay**

Cody only gasped at Bridgette's beauty as she had her hair down behind he back as she had that gold crown perched nicely on top of her head. And that pink dress that went down past her feet with that blue sapphire in the middle.

He looked down at his own wrists and arms that their own black spikes around them. He felt the top of his head as he felt his red spiked hair which was to represent flames sort of. And his giant spiked turtle shell over his back with arm and leg holes.

"May I capture you?" Cody asked red in the face.

"No," Bridgette giggled, as she held her arms out, for Cody to grab her and pull her over to their castle...bed.

* * *

**11) Surfing**

Bridgette watched as Cody tried to surf. He failed over and over, falling and hitting splash down every time But after an eternity, Bridgette was glad to see Cody actually ride an entire wave without falling.

"I'm surfing, I'm surfing," he said in amazement, before he fell face first into the ocean.

* * *

**12) Lucky**

Bridgette winked at Cody, which caused him to do a funky dance.

"You're not getting lucky tonight if you keep doing that," she giggled.

* * *

**13) IZZY**!

Bridgette and Cody glared at Izzy as the two sat in bed, with the covers up to their chins.

"Owen so owes me, 20 bucks," Izzy giggled, "He bet Izzy you two wouldn't hit third base before your third month anniversary, he was so wrong."

"IZZY!" the two screamed at her, "Leave now!"

Izzy shrugged as she snapped a picture of them and then jumped back through the window.

* * *

**14) Denial**

"Cody you're in denial," Bridgette sighed.

"No, I'm not," Cody spat back in sincerity, "You're not fat. Promise."

"Then why does the mirror say that I am," she pointed to said mirror.

"Because," Cody replied, "It's a trick mirror. We're in a fun house at the amusement park remember."

Bridgette looked again and saw now she was super skinny and that Cody was now 20ft tall.

* * *

**15) Fanfiction**

Cody and Bridgette were bored so they went surfing and not the kind at the beach. Where they came across the famous site with a Total Drama section.

"Cody/Gwen, Cody/Courtney, Cody/Lindsay, Cody/Noah," Cody repeated when he put his name into the search box. His face turned red as his girl went next.

"Bridgette/Harold, Bridgette/Ezekiel, Bridgette/DJ, Bridgette/Courtney," she looked at Cody uneasy.

Cody typed in both their names and saw..."Codette," they both gushed at the same time, "37, wow we're popular kind of," they said in unison.

Cody then saw...Justin/Owen and ran for the bathroom, holding his mouth.

* * *

**16) Soulmate**

Cody sat in bed looking at the ceiling, he looked at the alarm clock and saw it was ten to 2 am.

"Are you alright?"

Cody spun in to his side to come face to face with his soul mate.

"With you by my side Bridgette, always."

* * *

**17) Pokémon**

Cody could only watch in astonishment as Bridgette destroyed him on a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle. She not losing even one of hers.

"Dang," Cody said, "I didn't know Eevee was so powerful on its own!."

* * *

**18) Family**

Bridgette and Cody sat around the table for Christmas dinner. His family with hers for the first time meeting. Awkward at first, but soon one by one they became warming up to each other. Both fathers liked golf and both mothers like pedicures. So it was a peaceful Xmas.

* * *

**19) Twister**

The tornado had taken their house away, destroying every ounce of memory and life they once knew they had. Lucky they were not home or it could have been them. And they knew they still had each other.

* * *

**20) Cody**

The faucet had stopped working again, and being the man of the house, Cody knew he had to fix it. So he grabbed his tool box and bent down and into the darkness that was under the sink.

Bridgette could only watch as Cody, like every handyman, had plumbers crack. His butt crack peeking through the top of his pants.

She smirked knowing that was hers.

* * *

**21) Bridgette**

Bridgette and Cody had just arrived home. He offered to carry the heavy boxes and groceries for her. But she did it herself to show him her muscle.

She held the front door key in her teeth as they walked to it.

"Can you get the door?" She asked.

He nodded as he reached for the key. Before he could, she dropped it and the two watched as it fell into Bridgette's cleavage.

Cody stared point-blank as drool slid down his cheek. As he slowly drew his hand forward to retrieve it. Though he knew they were mainly his, he felt a bit naughty.

* * *

**22) Drama**

"Remember the show, Total Drama," Cody asked one day out of the blue.

Bridgette thought back and nodded, "Sure was a lot of drama back then."

"Aw, those were the days," Cody reminisced.

Bridgette giggled, "Which was only last week," she added.

* * *

**23) Trust**

"Cody slow down!" Bridgette begged.

"Do you love me?" Cody asked as wind whipped at him.

"What?" Bridgette gasped, "Slow down!"

"I asked, do you love me?" he repeated louder.

"Yes, now, please," she begged, "Slow down."

"Do you trust me?" Cody asked, ignoring her wanting him to slow down.

"Uh...yes...now why won't you slow down?" She demanded with fear as she clutched onto him tightly.

Cody felt some tears run down his cheeks, "Take my helmet," he shouted.

"What?"

"My helmet, put it on," Cody repeated.

"What, why?" she panicked.

"You said you trusted me right?" Cody asked.

"Yes I do, of course I would," she said over the roar of the wind.

"Then take it and place it on your head.

Bridgette did as told. And she was grateful for it since it meant a complete difference.

The motorcycle they were riding slammed into the barricade sending both to the hard ground. One came out with only a concussion and minor damage, the other did not live at all.

* * *

**24) Memories**

Bridgette is lying down in a hospital bed, her forehead bandaged, with several scraps and cuts up and down her arms and across her forehead and cheeks.

She looks around and demands to know where Cody is.

Gwen herself relays the bad news and the surfer breaks out in tears into her friend's shoulder.

"Just remember all the good times you had with him," Gwen would tell her, "Remember all the memories you shared.:

Bridgette cried more and did just that, remembering his last words.

* * *

**25) Forever**

In heaven, Cody had his white gown, halo, and wings. He had waited nearly eight decades, but the day had finally come.

He watched as his wife had finally ascended in front of him.

She saw him,he saw her, they ran toward each other, both eyes full of tears. They clutched each other tightly not letting go.

"It's been so long," she said, breaking out.

"Well, we can be together, forever now," Cody promised as he led her in the direction to where her halo was.

* * *

**And that concludes it. **

**Again this is for Heroi's b-day which was the 28th. So H-B my friend and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
